Nothing Compares, No Worries or Cares
by SSofia
Summary: Narcissa Black is in her fourth year at Hogwarts. There is a certain someone who finally found the courage to ask her out...
1. Chapter 1: First OFFICIAL date

**A/N: This originally started off as a submit post on tumblr, then tirned into a One-shot, and now I'm wondering if I should continue it… **

**Dedicated to: Emullz who I suppose is awaiting the story… **

The screeching of her alarm woke her as she fell off her bed, 'Ow', she thought rubbing her head and slowly standing up. She glanced at the still screeching alarm clock, "Oh shut up!" She yelled. Great, she was going to be late.

It would be her first official date with Lucius Malfoy. Quickly, she grabbed her green blouse, bell-bottom jeans, simple black flats, and all but threw them on. Grabbing her bag, Narcissa Black ran out the fourth year Slytherin dormitory, rushed down the stairs, and out of the common room. Narcissa, sometimes called Cissy by her close friends and family, is usually calm, and, at least attempts, to be nice to the younger students. "MOVE!" she yelled shoving giddy 2nd years out of the way. _But_, she really likes Lucius. She doesn't want to mess this date up.

Finally, she spots Lucius waiting for her by the carriages that lead to Hogsmead.

"Hullo.", he calls walking up to meet her.

"Hullo." Narcissa replies nervous for the day ahead of her.

"Well," Lucius says a little weirdly, which makes Narcissa nervous, "Let's get going then." She nods and they continue walking, eventually reaching the carriages and hoping in one. There is no one else in the carriage, but it is not surprising, for it is a cold November day where rain is expected. They sit in silence for a while, across from each other, until finally Narcissa finds the courage to speak.

"I was really happy you asked me to come to Hogsmead with you today…" she said shyly, "It should be fun."

"Ya, I'm happy you said yes. So, where do you want to go first?" Lucius said awkwardly. Narcissa had never been on adate before, let alone with someone she really liked.

"We could go to The Three Broomsticks… That good with you?" She replied, hiding her nervousness.

"Sure, that's fine with me." He said. More silence followed his reply and Narcissa began to worry that he didn't really like her, that maybe her sister, Bellatrix (aka Bella), had tricked him into asking her as a prank to get back at her, for accidently spilling pumpkin juice on her favorite black V-neck shirt.

Just then they arrived at Hogsmead, the streets calm and filled only with people who lived there and a handful of Hogwarts students, brave enough to risk the chance of rain. Lucius helped her out of the carriage and he held her hand as they walked to The Three Broomsticks. This gave her butterflies in her stomach, and being the fourteen year old girl that she is, she didn't quite know what to do with herself. She wrapped her fingers around his. She looked up and smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Finally they reached The Three Broomsticks. Lucius and her got two warm Butterbeer's, and found a booth to sit in. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air that was eventually broken by Lucius.

"So, how do you like fourth year? It's a lot of work isn't it?" He said struggling to make a conversation.

"Ya, it is a lot of work. But we'll work through it." Noticing that she said "we'll", she quickly corrected herself, "Ya know, us forth years I mean…"

"Sooo," Lucius said, prolonging the word as if in search for something to talk about. His head snapped to the side, and Narcissa did the same, wondering what he was looking at. It took her a second to register it, but the noticed her two sisters coming out of the bathroom, and walking towards her and Lucius. "Are those your sisters?" He asked.

"Yep, I wonder what they want." She replied hoping he wouldn't hear the panic or worry in her voice.

"CISSY!" Bellatrix yelled running up to give her little sister a hug, "Crazy running into you here right!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and snorted. Bella shot her a look. "I have to get back to Ted, talk to you later Bella. Cissy." Andromeda said and walked away.

"Oh Cissy," Bella said sighing, "I don't like how she's hanging out with that filthy mud-blood all the time. She shouldn't associate with them… Don't ya think?"

"Well, I –erm- guess so…" Cissy replied unsure of exactly what she was actually s_upposed_ to say.

"Are you talking about Ted Tonks?" Lucius asked joining into the conversation, the girls nodded, "I've heard about him. He's a mud-blood Hufflepuff, and_ your_ sister is talking to him!"

"Yes! I can't believe she would even be near him! And it's not only talking from what I've heard!" Bella whispered the last part. There were questioning looks thrown from the two fourth years as they listened to the seventh year gossip. "From what I've heard, our darling sister is dating the filthy bloke!" Narcissa gasped.

"Really!" She said genuinlly shocked.

"Mhm." Bella nodded. "Well, I must be off Cissy. HAVE FUN!" She screamed the last part as she trotted out of the exit.

"I didn't know Andromeda was your sister?" Lucius asked, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Ya, she's in her 6th year." She answered, finishing off her own Butterbeer, and wiping off her mouth like the lady that she was raised to be.

"That's cool."

"Well, looks like my cup is empty." She said casually, "Shall we go then?"

"Sure." He responded, finishing off the last of his own Butterbeer.

As they stepped out of the pub. It began to rain, and they didn't rush to get out of it. Personally, Narcissa liked the rain. She liked how the cool droplets of water splashed on her face and cheeks. It began to rain harder and the two teenagers began running back to where the carriages were loading the handful of students who had gone to Hogsmead.

"All of the carriages are-"

"Gone." Narcissa finished his sentence.

"Let's walk back; it shouldn't take that long… Right?" He wondered. And with that last statement they began running through the rain back to the castle. Halfway to the castle they both slipped in the mud and began laughing like fools. They threw mud at each other and slipped trying to stand back up. Once they had finally stood up and stepped out of the mud, they were drenched in water and covered in mud. They looked at each other and smiled. Lucius had a charming smile. The reason Narcissa liked him in the first was place was because of the way his pale grey eyes looked when he smiled. They were beautiful…

Once they were back in the castle they walked down to the Slytherin Common Room, and parted ways…


	2. Chapter 2: Bugger off Bella

**Narcissa POV**

I ran up the stairs, and into the dormitory. I immediately jumped onto my bed and squealed like a little girl. He's so amazing. Bella definitely wasn't pranking me! YAYAYAYAYAY! I have to go tell Acacia. Acacia Shallan is _one_ of my_ many_ friends, but I can trust her more than I can the others. She is, of course, a Slytherin and a pureblood. She's also an only child. Pft. Lucky her…

I wonder where she is. Well she's not in the dormitory; I didn't see her in the common room, so maybe she's in the Great Hall. Ya, I'll check there. Standing up, I use my wand to dry myself off and remove the mud from my hair and clothes. I run up the stairs, into the common room, out the dungeon door, and into the hallway…

While I'm running, hopefully-not-as-suspiciously-as-you-can-be-with-a-huge-stupid-smile-on-your-face, through the hallway to the Great Hall, guess who I run into! Bellatrix. YAY! Um, no. Not yay, no not yay at all. Boo, bad, annoying, BLEH.

"CISSY!" she yells running over to me.

"Bella, hi, hey, haven't seen you in like, ever." I mumble sarcastically.

"OH I KNOW RIGHT!" Bella responds. Did she not here my sarcasm?

"Bella."

"Yessssssssssss."

"Bugger off."

"Oh! I didn't know my 'yittle sista' talked those words." Really Bella?_ Really_. I'm bloody 14.

"OH shut it. I'll talk to you later! GOOD BYE!" and with that I turned the corner and ran until I couldn't run anymore.

"OY! Acacia!" I yell walking into the Great Hall.

"Narcissa!" She yells back, standing up from whatever food she's eating and walking towards me. Luckily Lucius isn't in the room, so there is no need for me to be at all embarrassed. Yay. "Sooo, how was your date…" She flips her long brown hair and wiggles her eyebrows.

"It was," I pause, for dramatic effect, "goooooodd."

"Oooohhhhhh, I want details." She demanded dragging me to an empty area of the Slytherin table. "Speak."

"Well, like I said, it was good. We went to Three Broomsticks, talked about things of no significant importance, ran into Bella and Andromeda," I rushed past my sisters names as I said them, hoping she wouldn't notice it.

"What was that?" She asked, psh, of course she noticed. "I didn't catch it?"

"What was what?" I stare at her trying to make it look like I have no clue what she's talking about. I fail. Miserably.

"The part after you guys talking in The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh. _That_. Well, I just said, 'We ran into Bella and Andromeda.'" Gr. My mates know me to well.

"You did! How did that go?"

"It-erm- okay-ish. Mostly gossip, from Bella of course. But back to the important things. When we left The Three Broomsticks it started raining. And by the time we got to the carriages they were all gone. So, we decided to walk back. I wanted to walk back, ya know? I love the rain. It was fun, and didn't take as long as I expected. We fell in the mud and threw it at each other. Like I said before. It was fun." Now that I finished recapping my day, I shall await Acacia's response. I expect something along the lines of, 'PFT lame!' or, "ASVNJEKNV! I AM DIEING OF CUTENESS!'

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! THAT'S SO BLOODY CUTE! EEEEKKKK!" She screams. I am psychic! Or is it pronounced psycho…? Tehe. Am I seriously laughing at my own joke? Wow Narcissa. Lame.

"Calm down." I whispered, slightly blushing. Ew, Narcissa you don't blush. Gross. "Can we, like, go talk about this further in a different place… That, ya know, isn't public?"

"Hehe," Acacia giggled, "sureeeeeee." We got up and walked out. "So, back to the dormitories?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

I walked into the Slytherin Common Room, with Acacia trotting along behind me. She should really talk to Bellatrix more. Wait no, nevermind. Bella will not steal my friends from me.

Lucius was in the common room talking with 5th year Jack Parkinson. I didn't know they were friends… Interesting. I wave to him as I walk up the stairs and he smiles at me. Merlin, I love that smile.

Once I get to the 4th year's room I hop onto my bed, I notice a gray, eagle owl sitting on the nightstand. It's my mum's, we call him Jim. How did it get in here?

"Acacia!" I yell.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screeches back running into the room.

"Did you let Jim in here?" I question.

"No."

"Well, then how the hell did he get in here!"

"DON'T ASK ME! LOOK! THERE'S A LETTER ATTACHED! READ THE BLOODY LETTER!"

"CALM YOURSELF!" My god.

Why would my mom send me a letter? Oy, what did I do wrong _this_ time. Should I be nervous to open a letter? No, I shouldn't should I. Damn.

I snatch the letter from Jim and rip it open. I scan the writing. Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into?

"Acacia," I say, my tone very serious, "Come here. You got to see this."

She ran over to where I was and read the letter over my shoulder. Thankfully, she understood how serious I was being and decided to quit messing around, "Narcissa. What the bloody hell are they talking about! Is it true?" I nod, tears forming in my eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry we'll figure it out. Don't worry." She hugs me while I try to hold back my tears. Oh Merlin, Narcissa. Don't cry. I thought we said no crying in front of people! Uh, I have no self-control. Why should I cry about it? Mum would never make me do that! Right? Shit, I hope I'm right.

**A/N: Oooohhhhhh, drama! This chapter was paticurally hard to write. The letter specifically. Don't worry… You'll find out what it says, eventually. Hehe. No, I'm kidding. The letter SHOULD be revealed in the next chapter…. :D**

**Reviews make my heart smile! 3 :P**


	3. Chapter 3: The bloody letters PART 1

**PART 1****  
>Acacia POV<strong>

_Dear Narcissa,_

_ Hullo sweetie. How are you? I hope you are doing your schoolwork, I will expect nothing less than O's on your grade report this year._

_ Now onto more important matters, on Christmas holiday this year Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson and their son Jack will be visiting. Mr. Parkinson has requested he meet our family to consider the possibility of marriage between you and Jack. Your father and I think this to be a marvelous idea, and we are hoping that you get along well with Jack. Bella told me that you went on a date to Hogsmead with someone named Lucius. Since you went on a date with this boy, I am hoping it was just as friends, we do not want the Parkinson family thinking we are not serious about their offer…_

_ Narcissa, this marriage is very important to our family, and we do not want to have to resort to forcing you into something you do not want to do. Remember we do not want our blood to be infected. _

_ Also, if you see Andromeda please tell her to stay away from that Ted bloke. Your father thinks it is just a phase, but I think otherwise._

_ See you during the Christmas holidays dearie!_

_Love, Mum  
><em>-

"Narcissa, it'll be okay. Don't cry. We'll make sure it doesn't happen." I told my friend, as she cried.

"I-I-I hope you're right. Maybe w-w-we could try talking to Jack, and ask him to t-t-talk to his parents." Narcissa said in between sobs.

"Ya, that's a good idea. Do you want me to go talk to him now? You can stay here. Take a nap. You've had a long day." I suggested

"Okay. Yes, that's a good idea. Sleep. Ya, that sounds good." She replied. I nod and walk out. If anyone can fix a situation like this, it's me. Not to brag or anything though…

"EH, JACK!" I yell, storming down the stairs and into the common room. Apparently he didn't hear me, because he continued his conversation with Lucius. How extremely rude. "Jack!" I repeat this time standing right behind him, and this time he does hear me.

"Huh," he says and turns around to face me. "Oh. Cashew right?" Um Cashew? He thinks my name is Cashew? This is not acceptable.

"Actually," I say starting to get mad, "for your information my name is Acacia, _not_ Cashew. I also just thought you would enjoy knowing that there is a poor, distressed fourteen year old girl very upset with something your stupid parents are doing. And I think, if you actually have a heart, you would find a way to convince your parents to undo this stupid plan of theirs, so my friend can do what she pleases with her life."

"Ya, about that," Jack starts, looking completely unaffected from my angry ranting, "I wish I could undo it too. I don't want that, no offense to Narcissa of course, but I have a girlfriend. I've tried talking my parents out of it, but they won't listen…"

"WELL TRY HARDER THEN!" I scream, "Your parents are not only ruining your life, but my friends too, and that's not fair. So try talking your parents out of it again. Or do something to show her parents that you're a bad person! Anything! I don't care."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He finishes.

"Good, trying is good. Thank you. I'm sure Narcissa will appreciate it." I say satisfied and begin to walk back towards the stairs.

"Wait!" someone calls, and I spin around looking if someone was talking to me.

"Acacia what is going on?" Lucius says walking towards me. Oops, I forgot he was listening to the conversation the whole time.

"Nothing that directly concerns you Lucius."

"Well what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the matter is a need to know basis, and you, do not need to know. Well not at the moment anyways. Now I must go figure out a way to help my friend. Good bye." I reply flatly and continue to walk away.

Well that is that. I guess, in a way I fixed things. I guess. In a way that could or could not work. Eh, whatever. I'm making progress. Kind of…

**A/N: I know this was a very short chapter. I sorry. This chapter is split into two parts, each one with a different point of view. This one was Acacia's, and the next will be Lucius's…  
>Reviews are awesome by the way, just a thought... :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The Lake PART 2

**PART 2**

**Lucius POV**

What is going on? Why was Acacia yelling at Jack? I feel like I should go and talk to Narcissa, but I've only been on one date with her… Is that 'okay' to do. Would it be weird if I did go talk to her?

"Acacia!" I yell running after her.

"I said the matter was on a need to know basis, Lucius!" She snaps, turning back to me halfway up the stairs.

"I know….but… If she… ya know… ever needs someone to…" I cut myself off, and take a deep breath, "What I guess, I'm _trying_ to say is that, I'm going to be spending some time at the lake today, so if you could tell Narcissa that I'll be there, and if she wants to come down and hang out… Well, just tell her I'll be there, okay?" I say. I sound like such a coward. _You are not a coward Lucius. You are 14, you will act confident._ I hear my father's voice scold me in my head. _Oh, how I miss you father_, I think.

"Hmm, okay, ya sure I'll tell her." Acacia says looking off into the distance. She looks at me and notices I'm still standing there, "I said I'll tell her. Bye now." Acacia runs up the remainder of the stairs, and leaves me standing there.

Well I guess I should go to the lake like I said I would.

I seat myself under a tree by the lake. There aren't many people around since it is still fairly cold outside.

I hope Narcissa does come to meet me here. I want to know what's wrong, because, now this may not sound very manly of me at all, but I care when people are upset. Especially people I care about.

I know it was only one date; it wasn't even a very long date. We barely even talked, but I feel like I know her well. I care about her. I think…

"Hullo." I hear someone say in a small voice. I turn around, and there she is. Her eyes bloodshot and her blond hair messed up.

"Hullo." I reply awkwardly. Should I invite her to sit…? Or is that weird?

"Can I sit?" Narcissa asks biting her lip.

"Sure." She walks over and sits down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Narcissa replies looking at the ground. I watch as a tear falls off her face. What am I supposed to do? I have no clue how to deal with girls and there issues. I wish I understood…

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighs and looks up at me, her face streaked with tears, "No, I guess I'm not okay."

"What happened?" I ask her, and then she tells me. She tells me about her mom and the letter. She tells me how worried she is about replying to it. About her sisters reaction's to it. She tells me how worried she is about her mom being mad at Andromeda, because of Ted.

While she talked, all I could do was listen. I don't exactly know how to comfort a girl. Was I supposed to hug her? Tell her it would all be okay? I wish I had a clue.

"What do I do?" Narcissa asked with tears falling down her face.

"You could…erm… try telling your mom how you feel… I guess?" I reply. It seems like something girls would do… Talk about their feelings, I mean.

"NO! That won't work!" She yells, "She never listens to me! She doesn't even care about me!"

I swallow down my surprise at her yelling and put on a determined face. "Of course she cares about you. She's your mom. She loves you."

"No she doesn't!" Narcissa screams, "She doesn't even love me! She hates me! She would do anything to get rid of me! She doesn't care about Andromeda, or me! She only cares about stupid Bella! It's all about Bella! 'Narcissa, go get Bella new shoes, go fetch her coat for her, go make her super' I always have to do things for her. It's all about h—" She didn't get to finish her statement. She started sobbing instead.

I don't really know how to relate to her situation, one because I'm an only child, and two because I'm a guy. But now, I think I know exactly how to comfort her.

"It'll all be okay." I whisper as I inch my way closer to where she sits and wrap my arms around her. I hope she doesn't freak out, but I think this is what I'm supposed to do… I think.

Okay. She hasn't yelled at me yet. But she's still crying. I feel like I should apologize.

When we were at Hogsmead, early today, I agreed with Bellatrix about Andromeda. I thought agreeing with Narcissa's sister would make Narcissa like me more. I didn't really think that Ted was that bad. I don't even really know him. And now that I know Narcissa is worried about her mom being mad at Andromeda, I feel bad for agreeing with Bellatrix. Somehow, I know this wouldn't be a good time to bring that up though…

**A/N: This chapter may have been the hardest to write. I'm not so good with guy's POV, (I guess that would be because I'm a girl…) but I hope I did a well enough job. I'm also so, so, sooo sorry I couldn't update faster, I am currently writing a book so that is taking up most of my free time, but I promise I'll update faster next time! **

**How well do you think I wrote Lucius? Answer in your review! **


End file.
